1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device for event representation in duel shooting.
2. Description of the Related Art
The DE 74 40 222 U1 describes an air pistol range with a pull cable which is guided over deflection pulleys and to which, between the firing point and the backstop, a movable carrier having holding means for a precision target is attached, said holding means additionally being configured to hold a duel-shooting target and being mounted on the carrier via an electrically powered rotary member that can be swiveled between a firing position with a visible rotatable target and a rest position in which the target has been swiveled out of the field of view.
The DE 40 31 937 A1, too, describes a shooting range with a single target. It is particularly suitable for competitive duel shooting with air guns and is mounted on the carriage of a target traction system such as to be rotatable about a vertical axis. The electric motor is controllable, via a microprocessor and a wireless remote control, in such a way that the target carries out the 90° rotary movement required for duel shooting at pre-defined intervals.
The DE 20 2011 102 282 U1 discloses a duel shooting setup comprising at least two firing devices, each of which has a source of electromagnetic rays and at least two target setups, each of the latter having at least one photodetector for detecting electromagnetic rays from the firing-device sources and a signal device connected to the photodetector via a resettable switch, the switches being interconnected in such a way that on detection of electromagnetic rays by a photodetector a signal device is activated and the detection is perceivable as the first hit. The signal device is positioned in the centre of the target.
These devices have the disadvantage that, in order to practice duel shooting, it is always necessary to modify a shooting range.